Midnight Fun
by Zeoiaro
Summary: Zim couldn't sleep. So he had a some fun with GIR. This is a lemon/smut.


Zim couldn't sleep. He was in his room, lying on his bed. He lets out a sigh, shifting in his bed. He checks the time on his clock. It read 3:03 A.M. Zim groans as he slides off the bed. He walks to the door, opening it. He walks into the living room to see GIR watching TV. The horrifying monkey show played on TV. GIR was munching on some cheese puffs. "GIR! What are you doing up late?" Zim asked, in a rather rough tone. He marches towards GIR as GIR shot a glare at Zim. "I couldn't sleep, so I decide to watch TV!" GIR giggles. Zim crosses his arms, raising a non-existence eyebrow. "Do you want to watch TV with me?" GIR asked. His cyan eyes staring into Zim's red (or pink) eyes. Zim nodded no, sighing. "No GIR. I don't want to watch TV with you." Zim walls up to the TV, shutting it off. "NOOOOOOOO!" GIR yells. He begins to sob. Zim quickly ran towards GIR, picking him up. "GIR, I have something fun we can do!" GIR's sobbing quickly stops. He looks at his Master with joy. "Really!? What is it Mastah?" GIR asked innocently. Zim smiled wickedly. He carries GIR to his room. He put down GIR as he closes the door. Zim knew this was wrong, but he wanted it. Zim gestures GIR to the bed. GIR hops on the bed, sitting. His legs dangles from the height. Of course he was a bit short. His short leg swung up and down. He looks at Zim with excitement. Zim sits next to GIR. "Ready GIR?" GIR nodded. Zim took off his 'dress' and pants. Zim's penis stood out. The penis looked like his tongue. A tentacle penis is what it was called. He pins GIR down. GIR squirms, trying to get out of Zim's tight grip. "Uh, hehe, uhh…" GIR didn't know what to say. "Mas-" GIR's sentence was cut off from Zim smashing his lips on GIR's. Gir blushed blue. Their tongue battle each other. GIR moaned in Zim's mouth. Zim broke the kiss. "M...mastah, that was a strange kiss." GIR sat up. "Alright GIR, now," Zim stands up on his bed. His penis met with GIR's face. "suck on it." Zim cackles. GIR hesitated. He doesn't know if he should suck on it or not. GIR slowly suck on the tip. He wraps his tongue on the penis. He slowly head bobs up and down. Zim moaned. The feeling hit Zim really well. He grabs GIR's head and pushes GIR's mouth all the way on his cock. GIR gagged, surprised by the action. Zim begins to thrust in GIR's mouth. Zim moans became louder. Each thrust became faster and faster. The cock thrusts in and out of GIR's warm mouth. Zim was close, he was really close. "G-Get ready GIR! Mmph!" Hot sticky fluid bursts into GIR's mouth. Zim removes his penis from GIR's mouth. Cum drips down from GIR's mouth. GIR's slit was revealed as it drips. GIR was surprised. "Ah, I see your excited GIR!" Zim sits down next to GIR. Zim grabs GIR and places him on his lap. Zim hand crawls up on GIR's slit. He slowly rubs the dripping, wet, slit. GIR lets out a shaky moan. "You like that, huh?" Zim grinned, continuing to rub the slit. "Aaah!~" GIR couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure. Zim slowly insert a finger into the slit. GIR squeaked, then hissing at the pain. Zim pumps his fingers in and out slowly. GIR moans in pleasure as the pain washes away. "M-Mastah!~" GIR cries out. "That's right, keep going." Zim cackles. He insert a second finger, pumping it in and out fast. "AAAAAAAH!~" GIR screams out in pleasure. He never felt this much pleasure before. Zim shushes GIR. "Do you want to wake up the whole planet!?" Zim said, with a harsh tone. Gir covers his mouth, nodding no. Zim stops what he was doing. GIR whines. "I have something else in mind." Zim puts GIR on his fours. "Perfect." He chuckles. Zim positions his cock at GIR's slit. He slams his cock into the slit as GIR screams in pain and pleasure. "MASTAH!~" GIR cried out. The penis nested inside of GIR. "M-Move!" GIR moaned out. Zim started to thrust. GIR's felt nice inside. GIR panted and moaned at each thrust. The pace became a lot faster. The room was filled with skin slapping, moaning, and panting. GIR loved this. GIR could do this all night. Zim tugs on GIR's antenna, clenching his teeth. He was close to his organism. Zim thrusts faster. GIR squeals with joy. "GIR!" "MASTAHH!" Zim cums into GIR. The hot liquid shooting inside. GIR lets out a long howl of pleasure. Zim took his penis out of the slit with a 'splooch' sound. Zim lies down, cuddling with GIR. "Love you…" "Love you too." They soon drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
